1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the access of media items and, more particularly, to the remote access of media data associated with media items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many users purchase media items such as songs or movies online and store them on a network device such as a personal computer. However, users often own and use multiple devices. For instance, many users own portable electronic devices that they use to play media items, which may be referred to as “media players.”
A media player can store media items, such as audio tracks, that can be played or displayed on the media player. One example of a portable media player is the iPod® media player, which is available from Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Often, a media player acquires its media items from a host computer that enables a users to manage media their items. In managing media items, a user can create playlists for audio tracks. These playlists can be created at the host computer. Media items identified within the play lists can then be copied to the media player. More particularly, media items are typically downloaded from a host computer when the media player is physically connected to the host computer by way of cable (e.g., a USB cable).
Unfortunately, downloading media items from a host computer to a media player can be a time-consuming process. As a result, many users find themselves without the media items they would like on their portable devices.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if the desired media items could be accessed via an electronic device such as a portable electronic device without requiring the user to download all of the media items onto the electronic device when the media player is physically connected to the host computer.